The Demon Who Captured a Reaper’s Black Heart
by Shi Kage
Summary: The reaper Sakura is confronted by the demon Gaara after a job.


Title: The Demon Who Captured a Reaper's Black Heart

Summary: The reaper

Pairing: SakuraXGaara

**Imprisoned, inside this mind  
Hiding behind the empty smiles  
So simple (the anguish)  
As it mocks me  
Crawling back into the dark**

Sakura stood in the copse in her backyard. Here was where she didn't have to have pretend smiles. She hummed the melody from her music box next to her. It was a sad melody, something Sakura couldn't help relating with it. She stopped humming when she heard a flapping of wings behind her. A blonde angel descended from the skies giving Sakura a large smile.

"Ino-chan what are you doing here?"

"Why to visit my favorite reaper of course."

Sakura laughed, it was ironic that she was a reaper. Since her life was dreary and lonely. Of course a reaper had to personalities, there was the one who was in real life and the one who does the job. Depending on your soul is depending how the job personality will be.

"Sure you are. Now Ino what is the real reason for your visit."

"There is a demon around here who wants to meet you. First you need to take care of a rogue soul. It seems they refuse to go on."

Sakura nodded before summoning her portal. It was something that always happened in this city. New York was the center of the supernatural after all. Sakura appeared in a deserted building with a dark aura around it. Sakura stood in her reaper uniform a black fighting kimono and on her back was the scythe. Sakura's was different though, the blade was blood red. Sakura eyes became blood red and a shark tooth grin replaced her previous human mouth. Sakura started to sing, that was her signature to give the prey fear before it saw its destroyer.

"**Running, always running, into the distance  
Stop me before I bleed, again  
The echoes of my voice  
Follow me down  
The shadows I cast  
Follow me down**

Deeper I'm falling  
Into the arms of sorrow  
Blindly descending  
Into the arms of sorrow

There must be serenity

The echoes of my voice  
Follow me down  
The shadows I cast  
Follow me down"

A deafening screech ran through the building as the spirit began to form. Sakura's evil grin became larger as the spirit of a woman appeared in front of her. The spirit had a scowl on its face.

"_Why do you come to my home girl?"_

Sakura gave an evil giggle at the spirit. Here was where the spirit gained self confidence. The spirit would think she was able to beat Sakura and Sakura would break her.

"_No answer fine I shall destroy you."_

The spirit called forth the powers of her soul. It was a fire that surrounded the area. Sakura scoffed at the ability. This spirit was an issue because of fire. That was what at first glance she thought. As she looked at the fire closer she noticed it was absorbing energy from the dark aura.

Sakura cursed 'It was the leftover souls of victims. After she digested them it turned to a dark aura to confuse the spiritually active beings in the world. Sakura drew symbols in the air and after she finished it glowed red showing its completion. Sakura's grin returned in full. The symbols were a message to the surrounding angels to put up a barrier for the living beings don't notice anything.

"Spirit I shall eliminate you."

Sakura took the scythe off her back holding it in her hands. It glowed crimson as if anticipating the blood that would be shed.

"Let me explain one thing spirit this blade can injure you."

With those words Sakura dashed forward, the scythe behind her ready to slice at the spirit. The spirit moved sideways avoiding Sakura's path. Sakura turned swiftly slicing at the spirit's chest. The spirit's eyes widened in shock as blood fell from the gash on her chest. The spirit screamed in fury the flames becoming larger reflecting her anger.

Sakura looked amused at the fire. "I open the door to hell. Let the darkness come forth and bring into the depths."

A black portal opened and tentacles appeared from the portal. It latched onto the spirits limbs and neck dragging the spirit to hell.

**Deeper I'm falling  
Into the arms of sorrow  
Blindly descending  
Into the arms of sorrow**

The demons of my own design  
This horror must not remain

Deeper I'm falling  
Into the arms of sorrow  
Blindly descending  
Into the arms of sorrow

There must be serenity

There must be deliverance

Deeper I'm falling

Blindly descending

Sakura laughed at the spirit's futile attempts to be freed from her chains. The portal swallowed the spirit whole and the aura of the building disappeared. Sakura's eyes returned to their natural emerald green eyes. She glanced at her surroundings all that was left of the spirits presence was the smoke from her fire.

Sakura put the scythe back on her back and created a portal back to her house. Surprisingly the backyard had another figure in it. Sakura was about to take the scythe back off her back. The figure raised it's hand giving Sakura the signal of no vicious intent. Sakura walked to the figure not letting her guard down around this stranger.

'This man smells like a demon.'

"Did Ino not tell you about me? I am Gaara the demon who wishes to see you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the demon. He had crimson red hair with sea green eyes. His outfit was something out of Hot Topic and he was a Tanuki demon. She frowned Gaara where had she heard of his name before.

"I am Sakura Haruno but you should already know that."

Gaara began circling Sakura eyeing her. Sakura had to silence a growl. She hated the feeling of being eyed like a piece of meat.

"Yes Sakura-chan I have heard all about you. The reaper who ascended all expectations. The second youngest reaper in history and has a fierce reputation. I know all about your resume Sakura but how about you?"

Sakura glanced at the demon. He wanted to know her true personality. That was a first most men just wanted her for her genes. Perhaps she would think about it but for now she needed to think this over.

"Thank you Gaara-san, but please refrain from using my name so casually. Please leave my property before I make you."

Sakura went through her back door and sighed. The demon Gaara huh? She need to do some research on him.

/2 months later/

Since that moment she kept seeing the demon called Gaara. She had learned more he ruled the Demon land of the sand and was undisputed ruler. Sakura learned of his terrible past and couldn't help but pity him. That pity soon left though, he was not a person to let that get to him. Sakura snorted she had no time to think of this. She had an important party to attend. Sakura allowed herself a final glance in the mirror, of her red dress. She loved wearing red after all it was her favorite color.

Sakura walked out the door and into the waiting car. In the car stood the paragon of her very existence. It was Pein a fellow reaper and the head reaper. He was her older brother and she would follow in his foot steps.

"Hello Sakura it has been a while."

"Big Brother! I have missed you."

Sakura gave him a small smile, nothing like her usual blood thirsty ones. He had tutelary over her yet didn't treat her like a princess. She liked that if someone else was her guardian they would never allow her to be a reaper.

"Sakura I have heard about Gaara of the Sand taking interest in you. My question is do you return such interest?"

Sakura blushed not expecting that kind of question from her older brother of all people. The question made her think though. These past two months she got to know Gaara better and had slowly fell in love with him. Sakura looked in her brother's eyes; her eyes reflected the answer she dare not speak out loud.

Pein nodded to her excepting her answer and the car stopped. Pein got out the door first and helped Sakura out. Sakura had to keep herself from laughing though when she first came out. The party had been organized by Naruto and his mate Hinata. Naruto being Naruto had to have a statue of his beloved ramen in the courtyard. Pein escorted Sakura into the lobby and soon left to go find his fiancée, the witch Konan. Sakura walked into the party and was greeted by Hinata, the angel of kindness, and Naruto, the nine-tailed kitsune. Sakura talked to them a little while before going into the mass of guess before her.

This may have been a party but the real reason she was here was because of a warning. It seemed a seer had warned the couple of an attempt on their life and that of their young twins who the party was for. Sakura kept an eye on the twins and made sure to always be able to feel their presence.

"Sakura-chan may I have this dance?"

Sakura looked at the male in front of her. It was the despicable Eiri, a angel who refused to believe that Sakura didn't love him. His aura was different tonight, it was more sinister tonight. Sakura frowned why an angel at a party with a sinister aura. She had no time to think on it as two muscular arms went around her waist protectively.

"Sorry angel she's with me."

The person the muscular arms were attached to led her to a balcony. Sakura glanced up at the figure, Gaara with questioning eyes. Gaara merely began to cosset her, feeling her uneasiness. Sakura blushed at Gaara's intimate embrace but made no move to stop him. Gaara stared down at Sakura with a possessive look in his eyes. He slammed his lips onto her own, his kiss showing his feelings. Sakura gasped allowing his tongue entrance. His tongue explored her mouth taking in her sweet taste of strawberries.

Screams from the lobby broke their kiss apart. Sakura ran back into the lobby cursing at her own stupidity. Her eyes turned red and she was scanning the lobby. The twins were held prisoner by a hoard of demons and angels alike. Sakura's eyes widened surprised, demons working with angels in a neutral party were they stupid.

'Eiri he is the one who did it.'

Sakura walked up to the hoard of demons and angels and used her powers of darkness to create a shield around the twins not allowing them to be hurt. Sakura turned her attention back to the demons and angels, only to be surprised to see them encased in sand. Sakura looked at Gaara who was obviously controlling the sand. Sakura gave a thankful look to Gaara before running to check on Naruto and Hinata. When she exited the manor she found Naruto in his demon form tearing Eiri into shreds ignoring his screams of pain. Sakura soon spotted Hinata on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Sakura ran to her and silently thanked her mentor Tsunade for making sure she learnt medical magic before becoming a full fledged reaper.

Sakura tore Hinata's shirt off to see the full damage to her. It wasn't as bad as she thought it seemed the blood had stopped flowing. Sakura's eyes turned back to green as green magic began to heal Hinata.

"Sakura-chan will my mate beokay."

"Yes Naruto let me just close the wound. Before you ask the twins are safe Gaara is watching them now."

Naruto sighed in relief and took off his shirt to put on Hinata. It was a good thing he wore black and orange only or Hinata would be embarrassed.

"The party has ended. Sakura go home thank you for helping us."

Sakura gave him a small smile before getting up and walking back to the lobby. She gave them the message and left soon after that. Sakura soon was back in her house laying on her bed in a black nightgown. Sakura sighed it seemed that the night ended rather boringly. The window near her bed opened as a crimson headed male slipped through he laid next to her in nothing but his boxers.

Gaara swept Sakura into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"My Sakura-chan."

**Author's Note**

**Well this was fun to write for a week I've been trying to write a story for Vesper-chan's contest. The song was Arms of Sorrow by Killswitch Engage.**


End file.
